Quick Guide to Hexcodes
, complete with a shipload of different colors.]] Those of you editors on the Filly Wiki who has gotten quite skilled with infoboxes and navboxes, may have noticed that Template:Navbox Gardener and Template:Navbox Extended have tabs for inserting your own colors. But how? The clue is hexcodes, which for the most part are six-digit numbers with a # in front. But there are some considerations to take into account, and now we will attempt to explain it in a more simple way than Wikipedia, and then tell you ways to find sites that help you to find any hexcodes you would want. Hexcodes, you say? Yes, but there are some things to note. While it is indeed six-digit, it uses what is in math terms known as "Base 15". Most situations that involve numbers in real life uses the digits 0-9, which would be "Base 9" in picky mathemathics classes. So in theory, hexcode digits go from 0-15, but that would be very unpractical. People who has watched, say, glitching videos of older Pokemon games, will notice that program code numbers can also involve the letters A-F. These are not super-special functions, but in fact extra numbers. This basically makes the order of numbers 0-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-A-B-C-D-E-F-10. It's not a straightforward 0-10, in other words. "Why use a Base 15, for the love of Sparkle?", you may ask? It's simple. One bit can be either 0 or 1. If you combine the outcomes of four bits, you get 16 different solutions, hence the 0-F range. So why are there six numbers? One number in the hexcode does consist of four bits (4b). The hexcode has to keep track of three basic colors, red, green and blue, that will determine what the final number will be. So basically, the hexcode's numbers affect the colors as #XXYYZZ. Writing a color as #23DC21 will give very low red and blue effects, while having a very high green effect on the resulting color. If you're opting for a very simple way to experiment with possible colors, there is in fact three-digit hexcodes that can be used, such as #1F3, which will give a sharp nuance of green. A six-digit hexcode will as such be 24-bit (24b, 3B), which by programming convention allows for 16 million color shades, although very many of them are hard to differ between each other. Aah. Where do I find hexcodes I can use? Color-hex offers a map of sorts, where can drag two cursors around to look for colors and hexcodes, which will then pop up in the namespace to the right of the small map. As of the 4th of May 2015, the map opens by clicking a colored square in the top bar (The square will be black upon opening the main page). Looking up colors on Wikipedia is done by searching for a general color you're looking for, such as Wikipedia's page about blue, and then scroll all the way down to find the navbox Shades of (main color). This will open a list of 40+ shades of the color that the page you're on is about, and opening any of the shades' pages will lead you to an infobox where the hexcode you're looking for is listed in the "Hex triplet" tab. Uh, I think I got it... What now? Then, it's all been learned. Let the coloring begin! Category:Just For Fun